Flying Snitch II
by Tazsunny
Summary: Et voilà la suite de ma première fic Flying Snitch (dsl javais vrmt po didées pour le nom...! Il y a la réponse d'Hermione et toutes sortes d'autres péripéties avant... Je vous recommande fortement de lire ma première fic avant pour ne pas perdre le sens.
1. Mais!

Résumé : Et voilà la suite de ma première fic Flying Snitch (dsl javais vrmt po didées pour le nom...)!! Il y a la réponse d'Hermione et toutes sortes d'autres péripéties avant... **_Je vous recommande fortement de lire ma première fic avant pour ne pas perdre le sens de l'histoire!!!_**

Et voilà, la suite à ma première fic!!! Je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour le retard, ça fait un petit bout que ce chap est écrit... J'hésitais de le mettre... De plus j'ai besoin de votre avis :

Aimez-vous mieux que j'écrive au "je" ou au "il"??

Si non je suis encore très désolée pour le retard... J'espère pouvoir continuer bientôt!! Au plaisir de vous revoir plus tard!!

_Tazsunny_

_P.S.: Les R&R sont au bas du chap (comme d'hab koi :P:P)_

* * *

Mais!?!?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté de jouer?? On est en plein concert!!! Décidément, j'aime le gars le plus crétin de la Terre!!!!!! Pourquoi est-il à genoux? NON!!! Ne me dit pas!!!

« Hermione Granger, veux-tu m'épouser? »

Oui, il l'a fait, il m'a demandé en mariage… Moi qui croyait que ça prendrait encore quelques années. Je devrait plutôt m'en réjouir de savoir qu'il m'aime tant que ça… Je le regarde, il me regarde, je devrais peut-être lui donner ma réponse. Mais si notre mariage ne dure pas? Mais oui! Il va durer!!! S'il m'aime depuis notre cinquième année à Poudlard, il a dut endurer plusieurs prises de bec. Mais il m'aime toujours. Et moi? Serai-je capable de l'aimer autant? Sommes-nous pas un peu trop jeune pour le mariage? Non, bien sûr que non, les parents à Harry se sont bien mariés peut après leur graduation… Je vois qu'il commence à s'impatienter. J'ai toujours la bouche entrouverte à cause de la surprise. Je regardes autour de moi et je vois que tout le monde attends. Bon je lui donne ma réponse, j'espère que le futur est bon pour nous deux!

« Oui, Ronald Weasley, je veux bien t'épouser. »

Il a l'air soulagé, il doit se dire : « Enfin! Je croyais qu'elle ne me répondrais jamais! ». Il se lève, je me rapproche de lui. Il me sourit et je lui souris en retour. Je lui tend ma main gauche et il enfile une bague à mon doigt. Puis, sous une pluie d'applaudissements, nous nous embrassons. Je souris dans le baiser, une idée vient de me passer par la tête. On se sépare et il me regarde.

« Mais je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

Son regard devient perplexe. Je lui chuchotes mon idée à son oreille. Il blêmit un peu mais accepte. Il fait apparaître un saxophone, sur le coup Harry et Ginny comprirent mais la foule semble perplexe. Harry me fait apparaître un banc pour que je puisse m'asseoir pendant que je rapproche le micro vers la batterie. Je m'assois et écoute mon fiancé chanter.

_There's times when I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
Seems incomplete  
But you see the colors in me like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses you're  
You're somethin' else_

_You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely _

You know some real bad tricks  
And you need some discipline  
But lately you've been tryin' real hard  
And givin' me your best  
And you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
That I've ever had  
And when it's really bad  
I guess it's not that bad

You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely

So many moons that we have seen  
Stumblin' back next to me  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me betta  
Betta... betta...

Ginny:  
For real  
'Cause underneath it all,  
You are my real Prince Charmin'  
Like the heat from the fire  
You were always burnin'  
Anytime you're around  
My body keeps callin'  
For your touch  
Your kisses and your sweet romancin'  
There's another side to you  
And it's a human I adore  
Aside from your temper  
Everything else secure  
Oh no, you're good for me baby  
Of that, I'm sure  
'Cause over and over again  
Me want more

Ron:  
You've used up all your coupons  
And all you've got left is me  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be

You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely

Des tonnes d'applaudissement fusèrent de toutes parts. Je me rapprochais de lui et je lui donnes un baiser sur le front. Mais je lui murmures à l'oreille qu'il me doit toujours une danse. Vers dix heures, le professeur Dumbledore se lève et annonce à la salle que notre groupe avait le droit de s'amuser aussi et qu'il mettait des enregistrements de plusieurs groupes pour qu'il y ait encore de la musique. Lorsqu'un slow commença Ron se rapprocha de moi et me dit :

« - M'accorderez vous cette dans mademoiselle?

- Mais avec plaisir mon cher monsieur, répondis-je avec une pointe d'amusement dans ma voix. »

Nous dansèrent très collés et quand la chanson finit nous continuâmes à danser. Quand la soirée fut terminée, nous montâmes tous à notre chambre personnelle. Et non! Je n'ai pas couché avec Ron encore… Mais bon, cela va sûrement arriver pendant notre lune de miel… En parlant de mariage, nous avons beaucoup de choses à planifier!! Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si on est pas assez populaires et qu'on ne fait pas assez d'argent, il va falloir se trouver un emploi!!! Je suis sûre que Ron ne voudras pas demander d'argent à personne pour payer le mariage. Est-ce que l'on va faire un mariage moldu ou sorcier?? Tant de questions et peu de réponses… Il va falloir que j'en parles avec Ron demain. Je me demandes si Ron a pensé à tout ça avant de me proposer en mariage? Et voilà! Une autre question sans réponse!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai? Je n'arrêtes pas de me poser des questions sans réponses, de toute façon je suis sûre que quelques réponses vont venir quand je vais parler à Ron demain. Tiens, la porte s'ouvres! Qui pourrait bien entrer sans frapper? Et si j'étais en train de me changer!!! Je me retournes et je vois que c'est Ron. En fin de compte, si j'étais en train de me changer se serait pas si gênant que ça, je suis bien sa fiancée non?

« - Salut.

- Salut. Que viens tu faire au juste dans ma chambre?

- Ben, euh, je voulais te parler.

- À propos de quoi?

- As-tu fini avec tes questions!!!

- Je vois que monsieur est très susceptible ce soir!!

- Bon, on arrête! Sinon je sens que la porte va se refermer sur mon nez, je peux entrer?

- Disons que je ne peux pas refuser, tu as déjà fermé la porte.

- Je vois que l'atmosphère s'est détendue un peu.

- Et de quoi voulait tu me parler au juste? Tu sais je me pose beaucoup de questions sur ce mariage. Qu'arrivera-t-il si on est pas assez populaires pour financer notre mariage? Est-ce que l'on fait un mariage moldu ou sorcier? Si on est pas assez populaires, il faudra sûrement se trouver un travail avant de se marier non?

- Je vois que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, mais je crois que ma petite tête (n.d.a. il avoue qu'il a une petite tête!! enfin...) a déjà assez travaillé pour ce soir.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu de bord?

- Euh, ben, c'est que, tu, je…

- C'est pas très compréhensible, dis-je en roulant les yeux, aboutis!! »

Il reprit son souffle, il paraissait un peu tendu. Un peu beaucoup en fin de compte… J'espère qu'il ne pense pas à ça!!!

« - Ben, c'est que l'on est fiancés et on ne dort même pas dans la même chambre… Et, disons que, Harry a fait disparaître mon lit en disant que je devrai être avec ma fiancée, finit-il en rougissant fortement.

- Je comprends, je crois qu'il pourrait y avoir une petite place dans mon lit pour toi. J'espère que tu as ton pyjama car je crois que je ne suis pas prête de dormir à côté d'un homme nu encore!

- T'inquiètes, Harry m'a laissé apporter mon pyjama, mais j'ai eu un peu de misère a le convaincre de me laisser partir avec!

- Quel pervers!!! Attends que je l'attrapes demain! Tu vas voir, il sera ...

- Hermione!!!

- D'accord, j'ai compris, allez, couchons-nous, je crois que demain va être une grosse journée. »

Nous nous couchâmes et passâmes une bonne nuit de sommeil couchés l'un près de l'autre.

**Réponses aux reviews!!!!**

**Virg05 : **C'est pas de ma faute, jvoulais inciter le monde a lire ma 2e fic… Pis en plus sa fait une super ''cliffhanger'' pis dsl pour le retard…

**Larmes de pluie : **Merci bcp!! J'espère moi aussi qu'on me fasse une déclaration comme ça (même si je suis sûre que ça doit être très rare qu'un gars fasse ce genre de déclaration!!)

**Benelie : **Et wala ta réponse, j'espère qu'elle te plait :P

_Tazsunny _

_P.S. : Les chansons sont : "Things I'll Never Say" de Avril Lavigne et "Underneath It All" de No Doubt._


	2. Les réponses

Me revoilà!!! Bon je suis désolée si ça me prend plus de temps a updater mais disons qu'avec l'école c'est difficile et que je me retrouve bloquée souvent... Sinon je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, un joyeux Nowel et plein de cadeaux!!!!

* * *

**Les réponses**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain la tête sur le torse de Ron. Elle releva la tête et se demanda pourquoi il était dans son lit et se remémora les événements de la nuit dernière. Elle sourit et regarda sa bague, elle sentit Ron se réveiller et ferma les yeux. Ron ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Hermione faire semblant de dormir, il lissa ses cheveux et lui donna un petit baiser sur le front.

« - Salut mon amour, dit-il.

- Salut, as-tu bien dormi?

- Très bien, surtout en sachant que tu étais près de moi.

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui tu dois répondre à toutes mes questions! »

Ron ronchonna mais acquiesça.

« - D'accord, mais on va en discuter pendant notre déjeuner car je meurs de faim!, sur ce, ils entendirent le ventre de Ron gargouiller et éclatèrent de rire.

- Je suis d'accord, mais tu dois me promettre de répondre à toutes mes questions.

- Oui ma belle.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça!

- Tu n'aimes pas ça?

- Non, j'adores!! Tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite tête hier?"

Ron rougit, Hermione éclata de rire et l'embrassa. Ils s'habillèrent et allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

"- Je reprends toutes mes questions d'hier mais une par une alors, qu'arrivera-t-il si nous ne sommes pas assez populaires pour financer notre voyage?

- Eh bien, on pourrait peut-être se trouver un nouvel emploi tout de suite. Si cet emploi a besoin que l'on fasse une formation spéciale, on pourrait la faire, alors on aurait un emploi prêt pour nous si on est pas assez populaires.

- En fin de compte, tu n'as pas une si petite tête que ça! Deuxième question : Un mariage moldu ou sorcier?

- Je me sens comme dans un questionnaire! Bon pour cela, je ne sais pas, mais on pourrait en parler à ma mère, elle devrait être capable de nous aider.

- Dernière question pour maintenant, quand le ferons-nous ce mariage?

- Eh bien, il faudrait premièrement finir notre formation si on a besoin d'une pour notre futur emploi tu ne penses pas? Puis, on pourra en reparler.

- Ça a pas mal d'allure ce que tu me dis. (je crois que c'est po mal québécois ça…) Mais encore une petite question. Quel métier allons-nous faire?

- J'aimerais bien parler à Harry et à Ginny de cette idée avant de commencer à penser à nos futures carrières.

- D'accord, en parlant du loup, les voici.»

Harry et Ginny vinrent s'asseoir près de Ron et Hermione et commencèrent à déjeuner. Harry brisa le silence en demandant :

« - Alors, de quoi parliez-vous avant que nous arrivions?

- Du mariage, répondit Hermione, en passant, Ron à une question à vous demandez.

- Ah oui, laquelle?

- Eh bien euh… Hermione m'est arrivée avec la question de qu'est-ce que l'on fera si le groupe n'est pas assez populaire? J'ai répondu que nous pourrions faire la formation de la carrière que l'on voulait avoir. Alors que voudriez-vous faire comme emploi si le groupe ne fonctionnait pas?

- Tiens tiens! Mon frère est devenu intelligent!

- Ha ha ha Ginny…

- Bon revenons à nos moutons, dit Hermione, que voudriez-vous faire si le groupe n'était pas assez populaire? »

Tous réfléchirent pendant quelques instants quand Harry s'écria :

« - Auror!

- Je crois que moi aussi j'aimerais bien être Auror, répondit Ron.

- Moi j'aimerais bien faire la formation de médicomage, mais je crois que je vais rester à la maison, dit Hermione.

- Moi je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que je ferais la formation de médicomage après la fin des classes.

- Bon ben, premièrement il faut se renseigner sur la durée des formations, puis après on pourra planifier une date pour notre mariage, hein mon beau Ron??

- Ouais, si tu veux…

- Au juste Ron, as-tu dit à maman que tu t'étais fiancé avec Hermione?

- Euh… oups? »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à la dernière remarque de Ron. Même que Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa rôtie et que Hermione recracha tout son jus. La scène était tellement drôle que plus de la moitié de la Grande Salle partit à rire. Lorsque tous finirent leur déjeuner et que les cours avaient repris pour les élèves, le trio décida de partir, ils avaient déjà dit au revoir à Ginny puisqu'ils savaient qu'il partiraient pendant la matinée. Ils plièrent bagages, dirent au revoir à Dumbledore et partir pour Pré au Lard pour prendre de la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Terrier.

« - Salut maman! Nous sommes de retour!

- Bonjour Ron, Harry et Hermione! Comment a été votre représentation?

- Bien, même que Ron m'a posé une très belle question en face de toute l'école.

- Ah oui? Laquelle?

- Celle que tu dis quand tu veux épouser une belle jeune fille intelligente au cheveux bruns.

- Vraiment!? Oh mon dieu!!! Mon petit Ronnichou va se marier!!! C'est pour quand, où, comment, pourquoi… Euh, je m'en porte un peu… Mais, vous avez beaucoup de plan…

- C'est beau Mme Weasley, ne les stressés pas à propos de ça! Premièrement nous voudrions tous faire une formation pour un autre emploi au cas où le groupe nous suffirait pas.

- D'accord. Mais je suis tellement contente, je vais être belle-maman!! »

Ils rirent tous de la dernière remarque de Mme Weasley. Ils continuèrent leurs discussions pendant quelques heures, Harry et Ron apprirent que la formation d'Auror prendrait 6 mois à accomplir et que celle de médicomage en prendrait autant. Ils décidèrent de prendre la prochaine formation qui commençait pendant la deuxième semaine de janvier et qui terminait pendant la deuxième semaine de juillet. Ils fixèrent donc la date du mariage pour la mi-août.

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews!!!**

**Virg05 : **Bon pour le titre c'est surement à cause que j'ai du oublié de le mettre shame on me… Sinon mici beaucoup pour tes reviews!!

**Autre reviewer : **Désolé je ne vois pas ta review en ce moment, je vais te répondre dans le prochain chapitre :)

_Tazsunny_


End file.
